Manipulations and Marriage
by Eliza Snape18
Summary: Follow Eliza as she and Severus begin their courtship and the trouble that follows them. This is a story of love and the hardships that Sev and Eliza experience as Theo begins school and the Dark Lord resurfaces.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

Benjamin Nott sat studying his brandy, entranced as the sweat beaded on the glass and dripped onto his carpet. He was thinking of his friend and fellow deatheater, Severus Snape. He had known Severus since his days at Hogwarts where they had been friends and dorm mates. They had both been taken with Tom and joined his ranks after graduating. It was a moment he and Sev would forever regret. He had been completely taken with a young Carolynn Shore when he had been at Hogwarts and Severus was still stuck on Lily. They had been married and not a year later had Elizabeth. She had been a difficult birth and Carolynn had been told she shouldn't have any more children. She had been content with Eliza for years but then when Eliza was eight she became pregnant once more. Ben tried to reason with her to abort the child, that she was putting her life in danger. But she refused and carried the child to term. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair. It was after giving birth that he had lost his beloved Carolynn. It still weighed heavily on his heart and he felt tears spring to his eyes. He had named the child Theodore and raised him with Eliza's help. Eliza was going to be starting her 7th year at Hogwarts and had formed a bond with Severus that no one else had been capable of. Months after Theo had been born, the Dark Lord had been defeated the Potter child. During that time Severus had been there for Ben when he needed him and Ben knew that he had to pay him back for the long years he had been at his beck and call. Severus was a lonely man, he lost the one woman he loved a long time ago and couldn't move on. He contemplated what he could do for his best friend and suddenly it came to him. It would require Eliza's consent and would depend on if he could convince Severus. You see he was going to see to it that Severus married his daughter. Eliza always was fond of him and he had a feeling that her feelings went deeper, much deeper. Severus had been, always, Eliza's favorite companion and friend. He could convince his daughter, it was Severus who worried him.

A.N. This is something that has been whirling through my mind for awhile. Please let me know if you like it so far and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Conversations part 1

Eliza stood in front of her mirror admiring the way her new dress robes flowed around her. She worked a hand through her hair and smiled at her reflection. One more week, she thought, and I will be back at Hogwarts; with Severus. He is the one person who understands her outside of her family. Speaking of, her father had been acting preoccupied lately for the past two weeks. Always locking himself in the library and not coming out until dinner. Even Theo noticed; which was rare for a nine year old boy. She turned and jerked back as a house elf popped into her room.

"I am sorry for scaring you miss," the little elf squeaked, "but your father requests your presence in the library. He says it's a matter of importance."

"Thank you Dory," Eliza said and flashed a calming smile, "Please tell him I'll be down in five minutes."

"Yes miss," Dory replied and popped out.

Five minutes later, she made her way down the stairs and knocked on the library doors. At her father's approval, she entered and found him seated in a wing back chair by the fire.

"Ah, Eliza, please come sit for a moment. I need to speak with you." Ben gestured to the matching chair seated across from him and waited till his daughter sat. "I know you have been worried about me but I've been thinking recently of our friend, Severus."

"He is alright, isn't he?" Eliza sat forward suddenly, fear leaping into her eyes. "I mean, the Dark Lord hasn't returned? I just don't…."

"Calm yourself Eliza; he is fine, although, he is lonely. Two weeks ago, I sat in this chair and began thinking of all he has done for us, for our family. Your mother was very fond of Severus and couldn't stand seeing him alone."

"Excuse me, Father, but why now? It seems so sudden, this desire to pay Severus back. Besides, he won't take anything from you. He is a proud man."

"This isn't sudden, my love. I have been thinking for years about how to repay him and it's suddenly dawned on me how. I will need your consent but I know he won't accept. It's going to require some underhanded work but if you'll…"

"I cannot believe you! He has been manipulated all his life and you, his friend, wish to manipulate him. I don't understand. Please, help me understand. What is it you wish me to do that would risk the precious friendship I have forged with him?

Ben stood and moved to his daughter's side and looked imploringly into her eyes. "I believe he needs someone in his life, to give him hope and allow him to see the end to this dreadful war. You have already worked your way into his heart; it would take so little to make him see you as a woman, confidant, and someone who he can share his life with. I love him as a brother and I know this is what he needs. If you don't feel for him as I had hoped you did, I will not press you to help him." He waited and silence reigned for a full minute as they stared at each other.

"Fine, I will help you, but how do you propose we do this? He is a spy and suspicious of changes."

"We will have him over for dinner in a few days where you must begin your transformation from his student to a woman. After dinner, we'll retire to the library and you will ask to speak to him alone. You, I know, wish to study potions after you graduate. That is when you propose the idea of him taking you on as an apprentice after you graduate. That will give you this year and three more to become someone he will wish to spend his life with."

Eliza thought for a moment and a blossom of hope spread through her. It just might work. "Alright, it sounds like a sound plan. Unless he refuses, but I can be persuasive."

Ben stood and pulled her to him. Together, they stood and took comfort from each other. "I love you, my princess. I hope you know how much I love you. I want you to know I am not trying to push you away. He was the only family I had when I was a boy."

"I know, Father. We will make this work. I love you."Eliza stood and pecked his cheek before standing and moving to the door. Opening it, she turned and looked at her Father. "I love him. I have since I can remember." Turning, she closed the door and leaned against it, resting her head on the cool wood. Then she spun and walked up the stairs to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I stood with my fingers clenched together behind my back. Severus was due to arrive in one minute and he was never late. My hands were shaking slightly and I tried desperately to calm myself down. I glanced at the clock and as the minute hand struck twelve, there was a loud bang and here was the man himself. He was dressed in black slacks and a black button down shirt. He had tied his long hair back and a slight smile turned his lips upward. I felt myself immediately relax and smiled widely at him. Her father stood to my left and Theo to the right. Severus moved to her father and they greeted each other informally. Then he moved and suddenly he was right in front of me. "Good evening, Eliza." Severus said, his smooth voice sending shivers up my spine. "Good evening, Severus." I smiled. He was typically formal when addressing a member of the opposite sex. Severus moved to Theo and the boy practically leaped at the man. Severus chuckled and held the boy for a moment before he stepped back. "Really Ben, you must teach the boy formality. I will not take to being hugged at Hogwarts." Ben smiled and shrugged, appearing unconcerned about it and Severus sighed.

He straightened and I took that cue to ask if we were ready to eat. Father stated that dinner was ready about five minutes ago and we all traipsed to the dinner table for dinner. It was quite informal as Severus was here often enough for us to be comfortable around him. We talked and laughed, all of us eating too much food. We stood and generally this was the time when Theo and I left to give them privacy to visit. Theo did just that but I hesitated and my father nodded slightly, telling me to speak.

"Severus, would you mind terribly if I asked to talk to you privately for a moment?" I asked, nervously twisting my fingers behind my back.

"I do not mind. Shall we adjourn to the library?" Severus suggested, his dark eyes watching my every move, confusion glowing in them. I grasped his offered arm and before I could have said Wingardium Leviosa, we were seated with tea and I was expected to speak. I took a deep breath and smiled at him, attempting to convey reassurance.

"I have not asked you here to make you confused. I simply wanted to talk to you about my future and the career I want to pursue." I paused, waiting for him to relax. He sank back against the cushions and gestured for me to continue. "I am, as you know, very passionate about potions. I would like to continue in the field and I wished to ask you if you would consider taking me on as an apprentice after I take my newts."

He sat there for a moment, a grave expression on his face as he studied me. I sat very still and met his eyes, something most couldn't ever bring themselves to do. The silence continued and we simply looked at each other. He sat forward and I was startled into jumping slightly. A smirk formed over his face, pleasure darkening his eyes as he took in the light blush that tinted my cheeks. I scowled and stood, planting my hand on my hips and growled, "Alright Severus, you've had your fun. Will you answer my request?" He shrugged and gestured for me to take a seat next to him. "I had no intention of embarrassing you. I was purely accidental that I startled you. I was considering your offer and I will give you an answer in a moment. You are, without a doubt, the most talented potions student I have had the pleasure of teaching in a while. You show genuine aptitude for the art. That's not saying I won't be hard on you. I am a harsh teacher but I do it for a reason. Students will be prepared for the real world if they can brew with me hovering over them. It teaches them caution and that they will not be coddled when they leave Hogwarts. I have no doubt you have already discovered this; however I wished to warn you that I won't go easy on you. That being said, I would be honored to accept you as my apprentice."

I had been listening raptly as he spoke, genuinely surprised that he was being so open with me. Excitement pounded through my veins as he accepted my offer and I couldn't contain the blinding smile that burst over my face. He grimaced and glared mockingly at me but a small smile crept onto his face. I stood and he stood as well, the discussion clearly finished. Unable to restrain myself, I glanced into his eyes and he braced himself as I stepped closer. I wrapped my arms around his waist and his automatically came around my shoulders, pulling me closer, affection radiating from him. I leaned back and whispered, "Thank you," and then I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek lightly. I let them linger slightly longer than was proper and then I stepped back from him, smiling slightly at his dumbfounded expression. I swept around him and grasped the door handle, where I turned and said good night. He returned with the same and I stepped through and closed the door. For the second time, I leaned against the door and then I touched my tingling lips. I grinned and began the long walk to my room, contentment radiating off me.

Severus heard the door close and closed his eyes, wonder making his hand reach up to the tingling spot on his cheek where Eliza's lips had touched. He got the feeling that what he had just agreed to would take him in over his head. He shook his head and left, wishing for some conversation to take his mind off the woman who was upstairs. Finding Ben, he spent several hours with his old friend. It wasn't until he was drifting off to sleep, back in his quarters at Hogwarts that he succumbed and thought of Eliza. He spent that night dreaming of her.


End file.
